


Devilish Little Boy

by QueerDumpsterQueen



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Day 6 + Skeptic Turned Believer, Demon Ryan Bergara, M/M, Shyan Week 2020, gratuitous use of the term big guy, shyanweek2k20, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerDumpsterQueen/pseuds/QueerDumpsterQueen
Summary: “So tell me big guy, after all we’ve seen, after all those unexplained experiences at all those locations, you still don’t believe in the supernatural?”Shane was going to quip back as usual, but it died on his tongue. Something about the way Ryan had said big guy had been almost… seductive.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	Devilish Little Boy

With the cameras turned off and the crew gone home, Shane and Ryan sat at their usual spots at the desk, decompressing after a long season. It wasn’t that they didn’t enjoy their jobs, it was just that no matter how much you love doing something, at one point or another you’ll have moments that a job is a job. And what better way to celebrate a season well done than some friendly banter and a couple of beers. 

They were a few drinks deep, Ryan’s hair softly tousled and falling into his face. Shane absolutely loved it when his hair looked like that. It made Ryan seem so nonchalant, like he just woke up from a long night and knew the evidence of it made him look good.

“So tell me big guy, after all we’ve seen, after all those unexplained experiences at all those locations, you still don’t believe in the supernatural?”

Shane was going to quip back as usual, but it died on his tongue. Something about the way Ryan had said big guy had been almost… _seductive_. Shane swallowed. It must have been a mistake, on Ryan’s part or his, Shane wasn’t sure. Shane certainly wasn’t in the right headspace at the moment.

Ryan smirked, cheek resting on his hand as he held Shane’s gaze. “What’s a matter _big guy_ , demon got your tongue?”

Nope, Ryan’s tone was definitely intentional. And Shane was definitely sweating.

“I uh, the supernatural is very difficult to prove Ryan. We’ve hardly had any hard evidence.” Shane said, eyes twitching from Ryan to the table, tongue flicking out to nervously lick his lips. 

Ryan’s eyes tracked the movement. “Need your evidence hard huh?”

Shane’s grip on the table tightened. This was getting ridiculous.

“ _Ryan_.” Shane said, as if he was reprimanding a particularly naughty toddler “There’s hardly such a thing as _soft_ _evidence_.”

Ryan chuckled, eyes devious, and god did Shane just eat it up.

“What about at the Sallie House? If you’re so sure demons aren’t real, then why’d you cozy up to me all night?”

“Ryan, we agreed to do that for the scene, so you’d be less scared. You literally said ‘ _I’m going to get closer to you I don’t care_.’”

Ryan huffed and stretched back in his chair, pulling his shoulders back and giving Shane a slow once-over. “I wasn’t the only one scared that night Shane. You don’t think I noticed? You were shivering.”

Shane remembers that night. Pressed close to Ryan’s warm back, he’d told himself it was out of necessity. The room was small. As much as he hates to admit it, he _had_ been a little shaky, but it wasn’t because he was… scared.

Shane tried for cavalier, patting Ryan’s shoulder as he said “You were out of your mind Ryan, but there’s no shame in bein a bit spooked. Don’t gotta go makin up details to make yourself feel better lil buddy.” 

A grin crept up Ryan’s face at that. “Lil buddy huh? Didn’t uh, didn’t realize you had such a size kink there big boy.”

Shane yanked his hand from Ryan’s shoulder like he’d been burned. “Ryan- I uh, I mean I’m all for banter, but this is getting a little uh-”

Shane fumbled for words as Ryan leaned into him and set a hand on his knee, gently squeezing. “A little what Shane? A little too close to the mark?”

The heat of Ryan’s unflinching gaze on him was too much, Shane couldn’t help it that he started to respond. Ryan smirked, and slid his hand a little further up Shane’s leg, a little closer to where he _really_ shouldn’t be going. 

“Looks like your head’s not the only big thing about you hm?” 

**_Fuck_**. Shane was going to cum in his jeans like a virgin teen or die of a heart attack like an old man, and honestly, he couldn’t decide which was worse.

Ryan kissed Shane’s jaw, dragging warm lips across stubble. Shane groaned, and Ryan huffed an evil little laugh against his skin. Roughly palming Shane through his jeans, Ryan dragged those lips up to his ear, torturous.

“You never answered my question baby” Ryan said, voice low and colored by arousal.

Shane’s remaining braincell barely registered the prompt. “What ques-” his words became a deep moan as Ryan’s hand _finally_ slipped beneath his jeans.

“Well?” Ryan pressed, and Shane could hear _exactly_ how pleased he was with himself.

“Jesus- fucking- what, what _fucking_ question Ryan?” Shane panted.

Ryan’s hand crept beneath the waistband of Shane’s underwear, returning with its prize and languidly stroking Shane in the cool studio air. “Believe in the supernatural yet?”

Shane growled. “I- I believe in _demons_ Ryan because you’re being one right now.”

Ryan gave a dark chuckle. “Well aren’t you a perceptive little ghost hunter?” 

Shane squinted at Ryan, horny and confused. The squint turned into an open-mouthed stare when his mind caught up to the fact that Ryan’s eyes were an ominous red. He stuttered between heavy breaths, “Ry-Ryan what- are you trying to tell me you’re a-”

“Am I trying to tell you that a demon is jacking you off right now and you’re fucking loving every minute of it? Oh yeah big guy.” Ryan’s grip tightened, and he twisted his wrist cruelly “ _Now cum for me_.”

At those words Shane exploded, clutching at Ryan’s shoulders like his life depended on it. 

  
  


Shane waited until he could breathe properly again before quietly rasping “I guess I do.” 

“What was that baby?” Ryan mumbled against his cheek. 

“I do.” Shane repeated, hand creeping up Ryan’s thigh. “I do believe in demons now. Only question is do they like mind-blowing handies as much as I do?”

Ryan inhaled sharply. “Y’know big guy I think they might.”


End file.
